A number of memory devices, such as flash memory devices, use analog memory cells to store data. Each memory cell stores an analog value, also referred to as a storage value, such as an electrical charge or voltage. The storage value represents the information stored in the cell. In flash memory devices, for example, each analog memory cell typically stores a certain voltage. The range of possible analog values for each cell is typically divided into threshold regions, with each region corresponding to one or more data bit values. Data is written to an analog memory cell by writing a nominal analog value that corresponds to the desired one or more bits.
Single-level cell (SLC) flash memory devices, for example, store one bit per memory cell (or two possible memory states). Multi-level cell (MLC) flash memory devices, on the other hand, store two or more bits per memory cell (i.e., each cell has four or more programmable states). For a more detailed discussion of MLC flash memory devices, see, for example, International Patent Application Serial No. PCT/US09/36810, filed Mar. 11, 2009, entitled “Methods and Apparatus for Storing Data in a Multi-Level Cell Flash Memory Device with Cross-Page Sectors, Multi-Page Coding and Per-Page Coding,” incorporated by reference herein.
In multi-level NAND flash memory devices, for example, floating gate devices are employed with programmable threshold voltages in a range that is divided into multiple intervals with each interval corresponding to a different multibit value. To program a given multibit value into a memory cell, the threshold voltage of the floating gate device in the memory cell is programmed into the threshold voltage interval that corresponds to the value.
The analog values stored in memory cells are often distorted. The distortions are typically due to, for example, back pattern dependency (BPD), noise and intercell interference (ICI). For a more detailed discussion of distortion in flash memory devices, see, for example, J. D. Lee et al., “Effects of Floating-Gate Interference on NAND Flash Memory Cell Operation,” IEEE Electron Device Letters, 264-266 (May 2002) or Ki-Tae Park, et al., “A Zeroing Cell-to-Cell Interference Page Architecture With Temporary LSB Storing and Parallel MSB Program Scheme for MLC NAND Flash Memories,” IEEE J. of Solid State Circuits, Vol. 43, No. 4, 919-928, (April 2008), each incorporated by reference herein.
A number of techniques have been proposed or suggested for mitigating the effect of ICI and other disturbances. For example, Ki-Tae Park, et al. describe existing programming techniques, such as even/odd programming, bottom up programming and multi-stage programming that mitigate ICI. International Patent Application Serial No. PCT/US09/49333, filed Jun. 30, 2009, entitled “Methods and Apparatus for Soft Demapping and Intercell Interference Mitigation in Flash Memories,” discloses methods and apparatus for soft demapping and disturbance mitigation in flash memories.
While these existing methods have helped to improve the decoding performance of flash memories, they suffer from a number of limitations, which if overcome, could further improve the reliability of flash memories. For example, current flash memories typically only provide hard data to the flash control system for decoding. It is well known, however, that soft data can improve error rate performance in the decoding process. Thus, a need exists for soft data generation techniques that use hard data from the flash memory to estimate or enhance the soft data and thereby improve the decoding performance.